Finally
by Hiokami
Summary: Summery: Five years since Kisa first met Tohru. She and Hiro are now in high school and the curse is broken. What happens when Hiro finally admits his feelings for Kisa? Oneshot, Lemon HiroKisa.


Finally

Summery: Five years since Kisa first met Tohru. She and Hiro are now in high school and the curse is broken. What happens when Hiro finally admits his feelings for Kisa? One-shot. Hiro/Kisa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kisa, Hiro or any of the other Furuba characters. If I did, I would be rich.

Enjoy!!!

Kisa's POV

Five years ago. That was when we met her. Onee-chan. Tohru. Hiro-chan was always mad at her, calling her stupid woman. I still wanted to be like her. Able to hide all the sadness in my heart. That's what I wish I could do now…

Hiro and I are in high school now. Tohru had found a way to end the curse so now...now Hiro can be with other girls. I don't think I like it. I can feel it in my heart. All the pain. But unlike Onee-chan, I can't hide it. Every time I see Hiro with that...that bitch, I feel like punching out a wall. But I can't do that. Hiro can be with who ever he wants. So can I for that matter. But why do I feel like shit whenever he tells me he's going out with her? I can't stand it…

I've even tried going out with other guys, I just can't stop dreaming of him. And then I feel guilty.

There they are again, holding hands, walking through the hall. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I wish he still loved me like he used to.

Hiro's POV

Why am I doing this? I can't stand this woman and yet I'm holding hands with her as if we were lovers. Damn it all. Akito's dead now. Why can't I tell her? Why can't I hold her in my arms like I used to want? I can see her down the hall. Already the familiar tears are forming in her eyes. I could just tell her but why am I so afraid? Is it habit to be afraid? Or is it that I'm afraid of her rejection? Why can't I just tell her?

"Hiro?" Minami whispers in my ear.

"Yes?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Kisa's crying again."

"Why are you worried about that bitch?" the woman sneers.

I glare at her. "Kisa's not the bitch. You are. I'm tired of lying to you. I'm through with you. You irritate the hell out of me and I think it's time we see other people. I'll see you around Minami."

I glance at Kisa as I walk out of the hall. I can see the hope in her eyes, but I can't tell her now. Minami would beat the shit out of her...like Akito did.

Kisa's POV

Did Hiro just break up with her? Why? I know she had satisfied him. I thought he had loved her. But maybe I was wrong... I walk out of the hall to where Hiro is. I can tell he's frustrated. He kicks the tree and I giggle, alerting him to my presence.

"I'll leave," I whisper alarmed. I turn to leave when he grabs my arm.

"Wait, Kisa," he says loudly. "Don't leave me please."

"What is it, Hiro-chan?" I ask timidly.

"I don't want you to leave me."

"Why? You left me for that bitch. Why can't I leave you?" I don't know what he's more amazed at, my language or the fact that I was angry with him. I soften my face. "But I've waited too long to leave. I'm here if you want to talk." He smiles and I sit down on the grass. "What's wrong, Hiro-chan?"

He sits down next to me. "I don't know. Everything's perfect, but I can't tell someone how I feel. I'm still afraid she'll get hurt. Why? I don't know. I think it's stupid, but I can't gather up the courage to tell her."

I smile. "Maybe you need her to make the first move." I lean over and press my lips gently on his. He leans into the kiss and deepens it. So this is what a kiss is like...

Hiro's POV

When did Kisa become so bold? Where did all this confidence come from? Even as the tiger, she wasn't that confident. Now...

I press my tongue against her lips, demanding entrance. She willingly gives it. I pull her body towards mine. Mmmm...She tastes so delicious and sweet. Like chocolate strawberries. I suddenly wonder what the rest of her tastes like. I can feel myself harden as her body unconsciously rubs against mine. She moans deep in her throat. I don't think she realizes what she's doing to my body. She rolls on top of me and grinds into me. Okay. Maybe she's not as innocent as I thought.

The school bells ring and she breaks the kiss.

"Damn," she curses, standing to straighten her skirt.

I stand up and stand behind her. I whisper huskily in her ear, "Why don't we skip the rest of the day and continue what we started?"

She smiles up at me and grabs my hand, pulling me off towards Shigure's house.

Kisa's POV

As soon as we reach Shigure's house, Hiro frowns at me in confusion. I just smile up at him sweetly.

"Come on," I whisper. "Gure-niisan won't mind us being here. He's probably escaping from that editor of his anyways."

He nods and I pull him up to what used to be Kyo-kun's room. As soon as I close the door, I'm pinned against it, Hiro's lips crushing mine. I growl into the kiss like the tigress I am and turn the pin around. I don't understand why this confidence couldn't have come to me sooner. This feels so good. I can feel him against me. Powerful.

"I think some lamb would be good for dinner," I whisper seductively. "Don't you agree, Hiro-koi?"

He smiles down on me then reverses the pin. "I think some tigress would be better."

I smile as his lips brush against mine, kissing from my lips down to my neck. I hear a moan escape my lips. I've dreamed of this before, but I've never imagined it be this good.

"You taste so delicious, Kisa," he whispers against my skin. "So much better then I've ever imagined."

I smile then again reverse the pin. "So do you, Hiro," I say before my lips again crash on his. My fingers fumble with the buttons on his uniform as his hand gently massages my breast. My lips begin to wander down from his lips to his neck, where I gently nip his skin. "Delicious," I purr, once again rubbing against him sensuously.

"Keep this up and I might not be able to contain myself much longer," he says with a smile.

I look up at him and raise an eyebrow. Stepping away from him, I lie down on the futon. "Honey, I'm all yours."

He lies down beside me and kisses me again. "Just tell me when to stop."

Hiro's POV

Smiling up at her, I travel down her luxurious body to her center. I rip off her skirt quickly then smile as I see her panties. "Sheep?" I laugh deeply at her deep red blush. "Don't worry. I have a tiger plush in my room." I smile at her laugh before my fingers slide under the elastic to stroke her core. I use my other hand to pull off her underwear, then insert my index finger into her core, smiling at her gasp as she rides my finger.

"Hiro," she moans. I laugh satisfied at her pleasure.

"That's it, Kisa. Take all the pleasure you want." I insert my middle finger then gasp as I reach her barrier, quickly pulling out. She looks down at me in surprise.

"What's wrong, Hiro-koi?"

I look at her, eyes wide. "You're still a virgin?"

She nods. " I told you, I waited for you."

I move up her and kiss her passionately. "I love you, Kisa. I've always loved you."

"I love you too, Hiro-koi."

Her lips once again crush mine in a fury of passion. God how I love her.

Kisa's POV

I can feel it against my hip. He's straining.

"You must be in pain, Hiro-koi," I whisper seductively as I reverse our positions. "I'll release you."

I travel down him, nipping his skin as I travel down his well-muscled chest. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, I rip it off. I look up at his face at his familiar smirk and smile.

"What is it, Hiro-koi?" I ask innocently.

"I'm wondering when you became so confident? When you suddenly became aware of all the beauty I've always seen…"

"When you left me for the first time," I reply quietly. "I realized I needed to be confident to beat out the competition."

"What competition?" he asked, his face smug. "You've always been the most beautiful, Kisa-ai."

I smile then stroke his fully erect member through his slacks. "I've noticed."

He laughs darkly as I remove his pants. I hook my teeth on the elastic of his boxers and rip them off with my teeth. Smiling, I kiss the tip of his shaft, before taking it in my mouth. I hear as gasps mingle with a deep moan. He must be surprised to have me act this way. I don't understand this either but I love this side of me.

Hiro's POV

I can feel a wave of pleasure flow through me as she toys with me, using her tongue like a deadly weapon. I've never felt like this before. I'm in no way a virgin. I've fucked plenty of women but this isn't the same. This is making love. She's wild and tender with me at the same time. I'm in complete and utter ecstasy.

"Hiro, you taste so good," she moans. She releases me and travels up me to my lips. It's then I realize her shirt's still on.

I flip her over, deciding to take control of our "play". Opening her shirt, I kiss down her body. I wrap my arms around her to unhook her bra. Throwing it to the side I begin to toy with her breasts. She moans as I suckle her, nibble her nipples, toy with her until she comes in my arms.

"Oh my god," she moans. "I can't take any more Hiro! I need you…inside…"

I look into her eyes. "Are you sure Kisa?" She nods. "Okay. This might hurt a little."

I kiss her gently and position myself on top of her. In an instant we join.

Kisa's POV

For a second it hurts but it all goes away when I see Hiro's face above me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. His eyes are worried. I smile.

"Better than ever, Hiro-koi," I reply. He laughs huskily and then begins moving inside me. Instantaneously, I'm hit by a wave of pleasure, again and again. With every stroke. "Faster," I hear myself plea. "Faster Hiro."

He grants my request and I meet him stroke for stroke. In an instant, we both scream out in pleasure. It isn't until a second later that I realize we didn't use protection.

"It's okay," he says as if reading my mind. "I'll take care of you. Now and forever."

I kiss him one last time before saying, "I love you, Hiro."

"I love you," he replies. And we both fall into a blissful sleep.

3rd person POV

"Kyo-kun, where's Shigure-san?" Tohru asks as she pulls a small suitcase into the house. "Didn't he say he'd be here?"

"I'm sure he'll be here Tohru-ai," he replies, lugging in a much larger suitcase. "God. Did you have to pack so much?"

"I'm sorry. You should've told me it would be a hassle," Tohru says. "I packed some of your stuff too. You never seem to pack enough. Who's room are we staying in? Mine or yours?"

"Mine," Kyo says. "I'll just leave this down here for later. We won't need it until later."

They walk upstairs and to Kyo's room, Tohru smiling as memories assaulted her. It had only been a year since they had last visited but now her and Kyo were officially starting their family. Tohru quietly opens the door to Kyo's old room and is surprised to find Kisa and Hiro laying on Kyo's old futon, both nude. A slight blush covers her cheeks.

"Son-of-a…"

"Shush Kyo."

"I can't believe he did that in there. He defiled our spot little brat."

She shushes him again as Hiro wakes up. He gives both of them a death glare, covering what little that could be seen of Kisa with his body.

"Wake her up and you're dead," he hisses, barely audible. Kisa stirs and his expression softens as he looks to make sure she's still asleep. "Go away."

"This is…" Kyo begins to argue but is instantly silenced by Tohru, who closes the door.

"We can use my room, Kyo," she says, face still slightly red. "Leave them alone."

"I can't believe the brat finally plucked up some courage," Kyo says, grumpy.

"Actually I think, it could've been Kisa," Tohru ponders.

"That's a surprise."

"Just like it was a surprise for me to go into your room after I had my nightmare? Come on. I want to be able to greet Yuki and Machi."

"It's been a while since we saw them hasn't it?"

"Uh huh."

Later that night…

Tohru had already made dinner and Shigure had arrived with Yuki and Machi. They all sat down to eat when Kisa and Hiro appear in messy school uniforms.

Shigure: When did Hiro and Kisa get here?

Tohru and Kisa: Blush

Yuki: What's this all about?

Kyo and Hiro: You don't wanna know.

Okay, that is all! Please review and don't go easy on me, even if this is my first fic. Ja ne!


End file.
